Ostatnia noc
by Choco90
Summary: Mój pierwszy fick, więc zapewne najeżony błędami. Przewiduję dwie części. Gilbert x Eliza, aka Prusy x Węgry. To ostatnia noc, którą spędzi jako panna. Z pewnych względów nie czuje się z tego tytułu szczęśliwa.


To była jej ostatnia noc w tym domu.

Jutro wyjdzie za mąż.

Wychodzi za mąż i to za nie byle kogo. Roderich był jednym z najbardziej pożądanych kawalerów, kobiety próbowały wszystkiego, by tylko zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, ale on po prostu pewnego dnia powiedział, że kocha ją odkąd tylko pamięta. Czy nie mogło być lepiej? Eliza dotknęła zabytkowego lustra, wiszącego nad kominkiem i z trudem uśmiechnęła się do swojego odbicia. Westchnęła ciężko, chcąc uwolnić się od tego uczucia, zdjęła lustro ze ściany i włożyła je do kartonu z napisem „UWAŻAĆ". Salon powoli pustoszał, zmieniając się w zwykłe puste pomieszczenie. Eliza spojrzała krytycznym okiem na różnego rodzaju pudła. Było ich więcej, niż się spodziewała, ale na szczęście pozostała jeszcze tylko jedna półka do opróżnienia. Rękawem otarła pot z czoła i przesunęła palcem po znajdujących się na niej książkach. Spakowała je do kolejnego pudła, pomijając jedną. Na obitej skórą okładce widniał pozłacany napis 'album'. Przysiadła na podłodze i otwarła go. Pierwsze kilka stron to zdjęcia, gdy była jeszcze niemowlakiem.

Pan Sadiq, który opiekował się nią w tym czasie, trzymał pulchne zawiniątko, uśmiechając się szeroko do fotografa.

Jej pyzata różowa buźka odbijająca się w kałuży.

Kilkuletni Herakles niosący ją na barana.

Znów Pan Sadiq, który leżał na kanapie, słuchając radosnego gaworzenia małej dziewczynki leżącej na jego brzuchu.

Eliza ze szczerym uśmiechem przewracała kolejne strony, pozwalając, by radosne wspomnienia wróciły. Jednakże uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy wraz z następnym zdjęciem.

Była już kilkuletnią dziewczynką, stała w środku pozując niczym siłacz. Po jej prawej stronie stał chłopiec o brązowych włosach, opadających niesfornie na okulary. Uśmiechał się niepewnie. Na lewo stał chłopiec o srebrnych, rozczochranych włosach, z założonymi rękami na piersiach rękami. Spoglądał na nią z ukosa.

_Hej, jesteś dziewczyną! Nie będę się z tobą zadawał!_

_Jak na dziewczynę to nieźle się bijesz. Jak na dziewczynę, oczywiście!_

- Ej, nic ci nie jest? Rany, jesteś taką ciamajdą! I czego beczysz jak jakaś baba? Przecież tylko upadłaś na podłogę! – Gilbert podał jej rękę i podciągnął uśmiechając się przy tym od ucha do ucha.

- Wcale nie beczę! – Odpowiedziała pociągając nosem.

- Jasne, że nie! Przecież widzę, głupia.

- To nie są łzy!

- Jak nie łzy to co?

- Coś mi wpadło do oka – na potwierdzenie tych słów zamrugała kilkakrotnie prawą powieką.

- Jasne! – Oboje zaśmiali się. – Ej, Liz! Już zawsze będę cię ratować, jak jakiś wspaniały książę, więc nie becz już, dobra? Strasznie Ci twarz przy tym puchnie.

Eliza uderzyła go pięścią w bark.

- A kto chciałby mieć takiego księcia? – Oboje znów wybuchli śmiechem.

Elizavietę obudził jakiś huk w holu. Jak oparzona wstała energicznie i już miała tam wbiec, gdy ktoś pojawił się w drzwiach.

- Rany! Ile razy mamy ci powtarzać, żebyś zamykała drzwi na klucz? Nawet nie wiesz jak łatwo cię okraść!

- Gilbert! – Krzyknęła zaskoczona. Przez chwilę zastanowiła się, czy to aby nie kolejny sen. – Co ty tu robisz?

- Geez – teatralnie przewrócił oczami – zapomniałaś już, że twój mężuś kazał mi pomóc wynieść ci twoje graty? – Rozejrzał się po salonie. – Cholera! Ile tego jest!

Spojrzała na niego jak na ducha, a po chwili poczuła, jak łzy napływają jej do oczu.

- Nie nazywaj go tak – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, z trudem powstrzymując płacz.

- Hm? – Uniósł brew.

- Roderich. To nie jest mój mężuś.

- Jeszcze – odparł najbardziej kpiącym tonem, jakim tylko potrafił – mimo wszystko panna młoda powinna wyglądać na najszczęśliwszą kobietę na świecie, - spojrzał na nią wzrokiem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, pełnym smutku i troski – nie jak siedem nieszczęść.

- Co ty możesz wiedzieć! – Wykrzyczała, z jakiegoś powodu, jego obecność nagle zaczęła ją strasznie irytować. – Roderich jest wspaniały! Szanuje mnie, ma świetne maniery, dba o mnie, jest miły, delikatny i…

- Ale czy tego właśnie chcesz? – Przerwał jej.

- Tak, właśnie tego chcę.

- Skoro tak, to dlaczego płaczesz?

Była zaskoczona. Nawet tego nie poczuła. Niepewnie, a właściwie ze strachem dotknęła dłonią policzka. Był mokry i rozpalony. Momentalnie wybuchła płaczem, osuwając się na podłogę, niczym małe, bezradnie dziecko. To wszystko ją przerastało.

- Ja… Ja sama nie wiem! – Wykrzyczała łamiącym się głosem. – Naprawdę nie wiem!

Poczuła dłoń na ramieniu i otworzyła oczy. Twarz ją piekła, ledwo co widziała przez łzy. Mimo wszystko mogła przyrzec, że Gilbert uśmiechał się do niej. Nie szyderczo, tak jak miał w zwyczaju. Uśmiechał się łagodnie, troskliwie.

-Hej, nie musisz tego robić, przecież wciąż możesz się wycofać – jego głos był bardzo ciepły i łagodny.

- Nie mogę! – Wyszlochała z trudem łapiąc powietrze. – Nie mogę go zranić, on tyle dla mnie zrobił, jest taki dobry, taki ży…

To był moment, jednak natychmiast się uspokoiła. Gilbert odsunął swoje usta i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Po chwili znów ją pocałował. I znów.

- Ja też taki mogę być. Daj mi tylko szansę.

Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Nie mogła wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Patrzeli na siebie tak przez kilka minut.

- Rozumiem – wstał i zaczął wynosić po kolei pudła.

Nie odezwał się do niej ani razu, a ona po prostu siedziała na podłodze, zbyt zszokowana, by powiedzieć cokolwiek. Po godzinie salon był już całkowicie pusty. Usłyszała odjeżdżający samochód.

- Przepraszam, Gil…


End file.
